I Still
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Ha regresado despues de mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso Todavia la ama


**TODAVÍA**

**By Kiiandy**

**I Still**

Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había besado, aun podía sentir sus labios en los suyos, aún podía recordar la forma en que la abrazaba, en que le regalaba esa única sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella, sin embargo también sentía el dolor de haberlo perdido, y aunque trato de guardar los mejores recuerdos de él, el dolor supuestamente guardado todo ese tiempo, a veces salía a flote haciendo que soltara un par de lágrimas ante el recuerdo.

Recordó hace una semana que lo volvió a ver, después de tanto tiempo, después de su romance, de haber terminado, de el irse a cumplir con su destino, de haberse ido lejos de su vida durante tanto tiempo, él no pudo más que regalarle un abrazo, no como ella lo hubiera esperado, si no un abrazo como se lo hubiera dado a su mejor amiga, quien se dio cuenta de eso y la separo de él. Como podía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, como pudo haberse olvidado de los besos dados, de las promesas que le hizo, de todas las veces que le había dicho que la amaba, de todos esos momentos juntos.

Tal vez el la había olvidado, tal vez ese amor que el juraba simplemente había evolucionado a una amistad, una amistad que ella no estaba segura de querer, por que ella a pesar del tiempo y de que la hizo a un lado de su vida, lo seguía amando, siempre lo había hecho.

What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you?

Había seguido su vida, había salido con más chicos, es cierto, pero ninguno tenía lo que ella quería, tal vez físicamente se parecían a él, tal vez tenían su color de ojos, pero no ese brillo, tal vez su cabello, pero no tan rebelde, tal vez su sonrisa pero no tan sincera y no era solo de ella. Simplemente ninguno de ellos era el, y ella lo había comprendido así.

Quería estar con él, por que sabía que de alguna u otra forma estaban destinados, sin embargo estaba la otra cara de la moneda, no quería preguntar que había pasado, por que si su respuesta era no, no podría volver a soportar ese dolor, si volvía a tenerlo y se volvía a ir, ella no estaba segura de poder soportarlo una vez más, había sido tanto tiempo... pero, Herms le había dicho algo muy importante.

-No te cierres al amor por miedo a volver a sufrir recuerda que todo esto es lo que nos hace humanos y nos hace crecer, si el es para ti volverá a tu lado, sino mantenlo como un buen recuerdo y como un buen amigo. El tiempo dictara que pasara.

Tal vez tenía razón pero aun así era difícil para ella, por que ante todo sabía que el tiempo no había pasado en vano y que ese mismo tiempo hacía cambiar a la gente, y lo había hecho cambiar a él.

Se levanto de la cama de un solo impulso, abrió la ventana de su departamento, respiro profundamente, eran las 12 del día, y había dormido demasiado, pero tenía que darse esos lujos de vez en cuando, además era domingo. Abrió la llave de la ducha, y mientras se calentaba el agua comenzó a sacar su ropa, hoy había comida en casa de sus padres y toda su familia estaría ahí, incluyéndolo a él. Entro a la ducha caliente esperando que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos al menos por un rato.

And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?  
Baby

¿Cómo enmendar los errores cometidos, no sabía la respuesta, y sinceramente esperaba que alguien se lo dijera. El haber estado lejos le había hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, su vida había sido un torbellino cuando termino esa terrible pesadilla, así que decidió en ese momento que lo mejor para él era irse lejos, así que solo tomo algo de dinero, una mochila y esta vez si se fue solo, de vez en cuando mandaba alguna carta y se comunicaba con las personas que él consideraba su familia, pero para nadie en específico solo una gran carta general.

Conoció muchos lugares, conoció mucha gente, y si por que negarlo también conoció mujeres, muchas mujeres, pero a pesar de que eran hermosas o inteligentes, seductoras o divertidas, siempre les faltaba algo, ninguna tenía el cabello color de fuego brillante, ni ojos color avellana, ni una sonrisa que solo era para él. Era cierto jamás había podido olvidarla, y ella seguía tan metida en su corazon como cuando era un adolescente.

Pero no sabía que era lo que ella sentía, tal vez lo había relegado a un simple recuerdo de adolescencia, y no podía culparla. Por eso la trato como lo hizo cuando la volvió a ver, la abrazo como si abrazara a una amiga, para que ella no viera que aún lo hacía ponerse nervioso, para que no se diera cuenta que el sentimiento por ella era igual o mas intenso, que no se diera cuenta que moría de celos cuando le contaban que salía con alguien mas, que era un dulce dolor en su corazón.

Tomo una camisa de cuello alto en tono negro, unos jeans y se vistió, dirigió la mirada al espejo, y suspiro, era domingo de comida en la Madriguera, así que la vería por segunda vez desde su llegada, respiro profundamente tratando de guardar todas las emociones que sentía y desapareció.

No matter how I fight it  
Can't deny it  
Just can't let you go

-¡Ginny, hija! Te ves hermosa- saludo inmediatamente su mamá cuando vio a su hija entrar a la cocina con una simples jeans azules, con unas botas altas sin tacón y un suéter color vino que relataba aun más el tono de su cabello.

-Mamá ¬¬ vengo vestida igual que siempre, además ya se a donde quieres llegar, así que de una vez olvídalo- le respondió muy seria la pelirroja tomando una bandeja con comida

-No se de que hablas Ginny, de verdad que no lo se- le respondió su mamá casi corriendo fuera de la cocina con una enorme olla de papas y carne llevada por su varita.

-"No se de que hablas Ginny"- repitió la pelirroja algo molesta- como sino conociera sus intenciones- dejo la bandeja de nuevo en su lugar y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina

-¿Tu mamá de nuevo de casamentera?- escucho una voz detrás de ella que la hizo saltar

-¡Herms!- salto la chica- no vuelvas a salir de la nada

-Jajaja, lo siento, pero dime que pasa con tu mamá- preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado

-Lo que acabas de decir, mamá piensa que ahora que Harry regresó, pues...

-Pues...

-Ya sabes a que me refiero- le respondió la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa- a que él y yo regresaremos... volveremos a estar juntos... como lo hicimos cuando estudiábamos.

-¿Y tu que piensas?

-Que pensar en eso es como volver a tener 11 años y tener la ilusión de que él esta enamorado de mi- la chica se recargo en la alacena tratando de parecer indiferente- y no pienso volver a pasarlo, espere 6 años para que siquiera supiera que estaba ahí como algo más que la hermana de Ron y el gusto me duro un par de meses.

-¿Y?

-Y que no fue suficiente- le contesto ella- que yo creí que su amor por mí había sido realmente fuerte y no fue de esa manera, después de todo el se fue y me dejo, por segunda vez, realmente creí... simplemente le creí, cada palabra, además ¿qué puedo pensar cuando después de un tiempo aparecía con mil y un mujeres a su lado, no le importe Hermione y nada ni nadie me hará pensar lo contrario.

-Yo creo que...-comenzó a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida

-Perdóname Herms, pero no me interesa saberlo... de verdad, estoy cansada de ese tema...

Y simplemente salió, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

I still need you  
I still care about you

Though everything's been said and done

-Amor¿Dónde esta Ginny?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo que entraba en ese instante en la cocina

-¡Se fue, después de darme un largo discurso del por que no acepta que sigue queriendo a Harry y me dejo con la palabra en la boca¡puedes creerlo!

-Tranquila, esos dos caerán más rápido de lo que piensas- le respondió el chico besando a su prometida- es más te puedo apostar que antes de la boda esos dos estarán juntos.

I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Pudo haber aparecido en el mismo jardín de la casa, la barrera anti-aparición de la casa detectaba su magia por lo tanto no lo detenía, pero simplemente apareció cerca del riachuelo que rodeaba la casa. Caminaba lentamente mientras pensaba como seguir guardando esos intensos sentimientos por aquella mujer que tenía capturado su corazón. Se detuvo un momento estaba a unos pocos metros de la casa, y a lo lejos pudo verla, hermosa como solo podía serlo ella, aún podía ponerlo más nervioso que nada ni nadie.

Que tan peligroso era decirle todo lo que sentía¿Qué era lo que tenía que arriesgar? Pues en realidad solo el hecho de que le partiera su corazón en dos si ella se negaba¿pero como saberlo si no hablaba con ella? Soportaría el hecho de que ella lo tuviera ya como un buen recuerdo... de pronto una sonrisa se asomo a su boca, "El niño que vivió" quien se había enfrentado a mortifagos y se metía en tremendos líos, quien había derrotado al mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los siglos, le temía a una chica, pero bueno ¡que chica! Cada ves que la veía estaba más hermosa y su cuerpo parecía no responderle.

Suspiro y tomó algo de valor, se decidido primero a tantear el terreno y en cuanto pudiera hablaría con ella, trataría de explicar todo, así al menos sabría en realidad que era lo que pasaba y no se quedaría con la duda de lo que hubiera pasado.

Now that you're gone  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see

Venía con la charola en las manos, esquivando el peligro de 6 sobrinos y los pequeños Sirius y Tanit Lupin, los hijos de Remus y Tonks quienes acababan de llegar y saludaban a la chica. Cuando dejo la charola en la mesa y alzo el rostro, lo vio caminando por el sendero, saludando desde lejos a todos, no pudo quitar la mirada de él y en un instante en que el volteo sus miradas se cruzaron, un calor ya conocido subió en su cuerpo y el le obsequió una de esas sonrisas tenue y sencilla, como la que le obsequiaba cuando eran adolescentes, ella no pudo resistir, era demasiado, así que volteo el rostro y se encamino a donde estaban Charlie y Zinna, su esposa.

Harry sintió aquel calor subiendo en su cuerpo, era un calor que lo hacía sentirse invencible, ese calor que lo había hecho vencer, pero también sintió que alguien tomaba su corazón y lo apretaba al ver que ella volteo la mirada, en ese instante tomó la decisión hablaría con ella mas tarde. Dos segundos después cuando regresó la mirada a donde estaban los demás sintió un ataque de pánico, una bandada de 8 niños corrían hacía él a todo galope.

And I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)

-¡Tío Harry¡Tío Harry!-gritaban los niños, quienes a pesar de no haber convivido con él, el cariño y el amor de sus padres se habían transmitido a ellos, además de tener en su casa y siendo parte de su familia al increíble héroe que había derrotado al mago mas malo de todos los tiempo.

-Hey pequeñooooooooooooss- fue el ultimo grito de Harry antes de caer de espalda con todos los niños abrazados a él.

-¡Niños dejen a Harry!- grito la señora Weasley a cada uno de sus nietos, que simplemente la ignoraron entre todo el alboroto.

-¡Tío Harry, ven vamos a jugar¡Tío Harry, cuéntanos como derrotaste al mago malo¡Tío Harry juguemos Quidditch!- seguían los niños en su alboroto ignorando olímpicamente a la abuela Molly.

-¡Ginny haz algo por favor!- suplico viendo a su hija sin ninguna intención de acercarse ni por error-¡Ginny!

-O.k ya voy- se levantó de la silla junto a su hermano, camino al lugar del ataque se paro tras los niños- Muy bien mounstros, dejen en paz al chico y la bolsa de de sabores que tengo en mis manos será toda suya.

Como si les hubieran dicho que estaban lloviendo chocolates, los niños levantaron el rostro para ver la bolsa de colores que sostenía Ginny y que contenía los deliciosos y extravagantes dulces, cuando Ginny vio que los niños salieron corriendo a ella, volteo a ver quien se encontraba más cerca y se encontró con un distraído Fred.

-¡Hey Fred!- grito Ginny mientras le aventaba la bolsa de dulce y el la agarro en un acto reflejo

-Eh...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando la bandada de niños se hecho encima de él tratando de quitarle los dulces.

Resultado de esto, 8 niños haciendo las muecas mas graciosas y extrañas gracias a los dulces rodeando a un Fred totalmente golpeado tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la pelirroja ofreciéndole la mano a Harry

-Si, parece que pude sobrevivir... una vez más gracias a ti- le contestó el ya frente a ella sin soltar su mano y mirándole a los ojos.

-Sí bueno... debo ir... a la cocina- se esfumó literalmente hablando

Vio como la chica desaparecía en un instante, se podría decir que literalmente corría a la cocina, sonrió una vez más creyendo leer algo en su expresión, algo que lo lleno de esperanza. Molly se acerco a él y después de saludar a todos la comida empezó. Como si hubieran regresado a Howarts se sentó junto a Ron y este frente a Hermione, y de la misma forma Ginny frente a él, por la sonrisa que pudo observar en el rostro de la matriarca de la familia, eso había sido totalmente adrede, ya tomaría su tiempo después para agradecerle por ese pequeño favor.

La comida paso como siempre y como nunca, la misma familia enorme disfrutando de una tremenda comida, solo que ahora unos cuantos más se habían agregado a esto, lo que lo hacía más divertido. Observaba como Ginny tenía a su lado al más pequeño de sus sobrinos, Arthur, el único hijo de Percy, y lo ayudaba a partir su carne ya que a sus casi 4 años necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, era tan cariñosa y tan maternal, que una sonrisa más salió de su rostro al solo pensar que sería una madre excelente para sus hijos.

I try to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know

No podía soportarlo más, solo su madre pudo haberlo hecho, sentarla justo frente a él, y por más que se trataba de enfocar en su sobrino, no podía evitar sentir la mirada de él insistentemente, no sabía que hacer, quería gritar y decirle que la dejara de mirar, que la ponía nerviosa. No entendía la insistencia de él, si ella estaba segura que él la había olvidado, que solo era un recuerdo para él , de pronto volvió a chocar con su mirada, y volteo de nuevo, no podía sostener su mirada, era demasiado para ella, rogaba para que esa tortura terminara pronto, su salud mental estaba en juego.

La comida siguió, y cuando todos ya estaban por desabrocharse el cinturón debido a la cantidad de comida que ingirieron, se comenzó a recoger la mesa a guardar la comida que había sobrado y a comenzar a lavar los trastes, ya en la cocina Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en esa tarea, mientras la pelirroja lavaba, la castaña secaba los trastes que iba acomodando en su lugar, mientras la familia decidió caminar por los alrededores.

Hermione alzó la mirada a la puerta de la cocina, mientras la pelirroja le platicaba una de sus pato aventuras, la castaña vio a Harry parado en la puerta con una mirada de suplica, así que discretamente como pudo y ha sabiendas que probablemente la pelirroja la iba a maldecir por varios meses, los dejo solos.

-Te digo Herms- seguía hablando la pelirroja mientras seguía lavando los trastes- Dean volvió a buscarme, y me pidió una cita ¿Puedes creerlo, después de tanto tiempo.

-SI lo creo- dijo el chico tras ella- por que estas aún más hermosa que cuando tenías 15 años.

That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Ginny sintió un escalofrío enorme al escuchar la voz tras ella, lentamente volteo para mirar sorprendida a un Harry totalmente serio, mirándola de una manera tal que volvió a tener 15 de nuevo.

-Harry...- habló ella sorprendida sin saber que decir

-¿Y dime, aceptaste la invitación?- los celos en su voz no paso desapercibido

-Creo que... eso no es de tu interés-soltó ella en forma defensiva- es mi problema con quien salgo y con quien no-tomó un trapo para secarse las manos, y cuando se iba Harry la tomo del brazo.

-Por supuesto que es de mi interés, y también es mi problema-respondió él acercándola a él de manera peligrosa

-No veo la razón-insistió ella tratando de no flaquear ante la cercanía de sus bocas- Dudo mucho que te interese mi vida amorosa.

-Me interesa y mucho-murmuro él sobre su boca-por que eres mía y de nadie más Ginny.

No sabía de donde había salido el coraje, pero sin duda la beso, la beso como hacía mucho tiempo había soñado, y sintió también la mejilla que le ardía al sentir la bofetada que la menor de los Weasley le había dado, llena de rabia.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-grito ella- yo no soy propiedad de nadie y mucho menos tuya, si alguna vez creíste que lo fui, perdiste ese derecho el día que me alejaste de ti- comenzó a llorar ella con todo el enojo contenido por tantos años- como te atreves si quiera a decir algo así cuando llevas años lejos de mi vida.

-Me atrevo por el amor que aún siento por ti y que se ha vuelto aún mas fuerte con los años que he estado lejos-respondió él sabiendo que ambos debían decir todo lo que sentían

-Pues puedes guardarte ese amor que dices tener por que no te creo-respondió ella furiosa, quería irse pero sabía que debía decirle todo lo que se había callado por tanto tiempo- por que no vas y le dices eso a alguna de tus amiguitas que seguramente estarán encantadas de escucharlo- la chica coleto a la puerta de salida pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cerrada o mas bien sellada- habré la puerta en este instante.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches- su corazón dio un saltó, ella estaba celosa de las mujeres con las que había salido.

-O.k quieres hablar, hablemos- esta vez lo enfrentó y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó.

-Ginny... tienes toda la razón en estar enojada conmigo, se que las decisiones que tome no fueron las más acertadas, pero la principal era el tenerte a salvo, cosa que logre, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

-Tu crees que fue fácil para mí- le respondió ella- yo nunca pedí ser salvada, solo quería estar contigo, creíste que así me tendrías alejada del peligro, pero no fue así, yo tuve que pelear, también mate mortifagos al final de la batalla, también salí lastimada, pero lo peor fue darme cuenta que habías sacrificado lo que teníamos por nada, Voldemort me persiguió de cualquier manera, así que tu heroico sacrificio se fue a la basura.

-Podrías al menos entenderme- reprocho él- había perdido a muchas personas y no hubiera soportado perderte a ti también, eras lo mas importante y lo que movía mi vida.

-Pues yo no lo note cuando decidiste irte, cuando te alejaste de nosotros, cuando al pasar el tiempo salías con diferentes mujeres- ella camino a la ventana observando el atardecer- con cada mujer nueva a tu lado, mi corazón tenía una espina enterrada y me daba cuenta que no había sido tan importante, que no signifique demasiado en tu vida.

-Yo podía decir lo mismo cada vez que alguien me decía de alguna nueva relación tuya con alguien más, moría de celos cada vez que imaginaba a alguien más que no era yo ocupando un lugar que yo sabía había perdido.

Ohhhh  
Wish I could find you  
Just like I found you then  
Ohhhh (can't live without you)

Se acerco a ella cautelosamente, estando a espaldas de ella, la tomo esta vez delicadamente del brazo y la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente.

-Por favor, mírame a los ojos- pidió él y ella alzó la mirada- solo quiero que sepas algo, no importa al final cual sea tu decisión es importante para mi que lo sepas-calló un momento y luego continuó- Si supiera como enmendar todos los errores que cometí lo haría, créeme, no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme de haberte alejado de mi vida, por que si hubo mujeres, bonitas o inteligentes, pero al término de cada relación me daba cuenta que ninguna de ellas eras tu, que ninguna de ellas podía entenderme, y que había sido un tonto al alejarte de mí... si el día de hoy estoy aquí no es solo por la boda de tu hermano y Hermione, es por ti, por que me di cuenta que nunca me perdonaría si al menos no luchaba para volver a ganarme tu amor.

-Harry yo...

-Déjame terminar, por favor- pidió él- SI tu me dice que puedo llegar a tener una oportunidad, créeme haré lo imposible para demostrarte cuanto te amó, pero si tu decisión es que ya no quieres saber nada de mí, me haré a un lado y no volveré a tocar el tema.

La chica solo pudo agachar la mirada, consternada por sus palabras, si había estado dolida, si estaba enojada con él, pero sabía que también lo amaba, a pesar de todo. Harry esperaba esperanzado la respuesta de ella, pero al verla bajar los ojos, sintió un frió terrible en su cuerpo, entonces creyó entender una negativa de ella.

-Muy bien, yo entiendo- comenzó a decir el mientras se alejaba de ella- espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz, cuídate-se volteo y había comenzado a caminar cuando sintió una mano que tomaba la suya.

-Ya lo he encontrado- le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos- es un poco tonto, orgulloso y un tanto egoísta- el volteo a verla y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro bañado de lágrimas- pero lo amo a pesar de todo.

Solo necesito escuchar eso para tomarla en sus brazos y sin esperar más darle un beso que esta vez fue correspondido.

-No vuelvas a dejarme- suplico ella al terminar el beso

-Nunca más...

Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you)  
But still no (still no word) word from you

Nota de Kiiandy: Bueno este fic tenía ya varias semanas en mi mente, inspirado en una amiga muy querida para mi, Sandra mi roomate durante mis prácticas, amiga este va para ti sabes perfectamente que si no es él habrá alguien que te ame por que vales mucho, y para mi prima Andrew, primis sigue haciéndolo sufrir Jajajajaja, espero que les guste no es del o mejor que he escrito pero antes de escribir para alguien mas lo hago para mí, egoísta? No simplemente creo que debe ser así.

Cualquier pregunta, comentario o queja ya saben a donde enviarlo... no, no rogaré por un review


End file.
